


A Day Off and The Magic of Anime

by tabrisP



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Brothers, Family Bonding, Gen, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure References, Kill la Kill References, Men Crying, Neon Genesis Evangelion References, Television Watching, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabrisP/pseuds/tabrisP
Summary: What do brothers do, you may ask?Obviously, they binge watch old cartoons for nostalgia and cry whenever something bad happens. Then, their friends and lovers complain. And then they cosplay as characters from these shows. And then their friends and lovers complain.





	A Day Off and The Magic of Anime

**Author's Note:**

> Ouchies, haven't posted anything Voltron related in quite a while! I kinda abandoned the Shadam stuff I was doing pre-8 and then I never logged into Ao3 ever again.

It's one of the team's very few days off. Everyone's relaxing, doing their stuff, spending time with their families, then there's these two nerds: Shiro and Keith.

The two of them are like brothers. Some people would even think they're brothers, if only they weren't so different physically. After all, Shiro isn't Galra. And he's asian.

Still, they share a bond. They are inseparable. And everyone can see it. They're both giant nerds. Even bigger nerds than Pidge.

They're in the Atlas's theater room, blasting old anime like it's the end of the world. Any poor soul that walks by often has to hear the ear-piercing and somewhat stupid sound of two out of tune and out of tune men singing "A Cruel Angel's Thesis" or "Sorairo Days" as bad as they can make it sound, on purpose.

"I still can't believe you have access to every single show Earth has to offer here! You're living the dream." Keith says, as they turn the gigantic and technologically advanced TV on.

"Imagine what other things this ship can do. It literally transformed into a giant ass robot! If it wasn't for Voltron, I'd have a heart attack, man.". Shiro replied, stuffing dozens of packets of microwave popcorn into a small microwave, and turning it on. 

"And it can fuse with Voltron. Holy Kaltenecker, dude. We could recreate Gurren Lagann as a shitty house movie! The possibilities are endless."

"What can I say? I really am living the dream. All I need is a kid now." He says as he takes the sweet, teeth-rotting bombs of sugar/salt out of the very hot microwave with his artificial arm. He knew very well he'd burn his other arm if he had used it. 

"Are you and Curtis thinking about adopting a child?" The younger man asks.

"Maybe. We're responsible and successful adults, we like kids and we're looking at places where we could settle down whenever our mission ended, you know?" 

"Would that make me an uncle?" His eyes widened.

"Probably. It's just a thought, though."

He puts the sugar apocalypse down in a table as Keith finishes setting up the TV. It begins to load the archive as soon as it's on. They grab some sodas from the kitchen while they wait, and when they return, it's already loaded everything. Keith grabs the remote. 

"So, uh, what should we watch?"

"Probably Eva. Or JoJo. Maybe Kill La Kill?"

"Nice. But I dunno, man. I mean, part 9's anime just came out, but I'm not sure if I like the plot. Evangelion will make me question my sanity..."

"Ouch. Good point. It's been years since we've last seen 'The End Of Evangelion' and I haven't even figured it out yet."

"...yeah. Kill la Kill? I've heard it's pretty good. You ever watched it?"

"No, not really. Let's give it a go, then."

The first episode starts. As soon as Ryuko appears on the screen, Shiro comments. 

"Hey, look, it's girl-you!"

"...What? She looks nothing like me!"

"Yes, she does! She looks edgy!"

"I'm not edgy, Shiro!"

"You're wearing a leather jacket and... what band is that on your t-shirt?" he points. 

"... Knights of the Black Death..."

"Gotcha. Edgy." 

"Not edgy. It just means my taste in music is amazing."

"Sure, pal."

 

Some hours later... 

"Holy. Shit." Shiro almost screams.

"No fucking way. Did she just stab her mom?" Keith is confused.

"I'm loving this. And I'm loving Satsuki."

 

 

A couple more hours later...

"They were sisters all this time?!"

"Ryuko is a what?"

 

And finally... 

 

"Are they throwing an orgy?"

"I... I don't know. Is...is it incest?"

"This was such a wild ride. Holy crap."

"We should cosplay them."

"We're men, Shiro." Keith reminds his brother.

"Are you saying you don't want to embarass yourself in front of your friends putting on a replica of a sentient school uniform? Are you out of your mind?" Shiro says. 

 

Meanwhile, the paladins and the MFE's, as well as Curtis and Krolia are looking for them. Pidge and Ina are tired of looking for them. Technically, everyone is. But they just want to find them as soon as they can so that they can play on Pidge's Gameflux. 

"Where the fuck is Keith?" Pidge asks.

"Where the fuck is Captain Shirogane?" Ina asks.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Why are you asking ME?"

Only Krolia and Curtis seem to be calm, while everyone else is just exhausted. They are investigating together.

"So, Krolia...do you think you might know where Keith might be?" Curtis asks.

"I've already checked every place I think it appeals to him, yet I have found nothing. You?"

"Takashi always tells me where he goes. It's strange that he didn't. We always do it in case something happens and we need to locate each other."

"I see. May I ask you a...somewhat personal question?" Krolia tries to say this smoothly. 

Curtis lifts an eyebrow.

"Sure..? What is it?"

"How do you...you know...you and your partner are of the same sex, correct? How...how does sexual intercourse occur?" She fails. She knows this is weird. 

"What? I'm not sure I heard you correctly...can you repeat that?" He didn't see that coming. 

"How do you and your partner, which are of the same sex, engage in intercourse? The Galra can't quite achieve it, so how do humans pull it off?"

"Um...I think it depends..? In my case it's-"

A sound comes from a room they were passing by. 

"Wait. Did you hear that?" Krolia did.

Curtis sighs in relief. He really didn't want to explain human sexuality to an alien. The thought had never crossed his mind. He thanked his god.

"I did. It came from this room."

"Let's check it."

They get in, and then they see it. There they are. Two grown men crying over whatever show they were watching, eating popcorn and wiping their tears.

"What the actual fuck?"


End file.
